Broken
by Gordoth
Summary: They were once together. They once had each other. They were once happy. Now they are not. Now none of them is happy. She disappeared just like the moment of beauty she was. And he broke just like the moment of absence he was. But he remained. And he would not have it other than bloody and painful, for the one who did it. [OCxMissFortune] Lightly suggestive themes. Bloody. Dark.


The man fell to one knee and smiled. The woman fell to her knees and embraced him.

"I have missed you so much, love." Whispered the man. The woman had tears falling down her sides as she hugged him tighter.

"I missed you much more, my only one..." She replied with her own whisper, as the man returned her embrace.

They stood like that for a few seconds, savoring the moment.

The man had been to war for the past four months, the woman being forced to remain home so she didn't get hurt. The man was part of the Elites, and his life was on the line every day. Charging into battle, in the front rows, every day, every moment was not a fight for honor or glory, it was a fight for survival, so he could come back and see his love.

The woman had trembled every day, afraid he would not come home, afraid he would not be able to raise his shield in time, he would not be able to block an attack, or avoid one. Every day she prayed at the temple, three times in the morning, three times at noon, and three times before going home and having dinner. She cried every night before going to sleep.

But now none of this mattered as they were together. The man was happy that his loved one was alright and as beautiful as ever, and the woman was happy that her only one was alive and well, still strong and kind as before.

The colors of autumn and the light of the rising sun enhanced this moment, making it look so much more beautiful. But there was also beauty in the fact that they were alone, that no one was looking or watching.

The woman broke away from his embrace and kissed him, her lips meeting his. Her hands started slowly tracing his beard and the back of his head, while his traveled over the soft skin of her hands and her back. Then her fingers started slowly undoing his shirt, taking it off him. Breaking away from each other for a moment, just so she could remove the shirt, to them felt like a whole hour. Her hands started going over his back, his chest, feeling his ripped body.

The man felt obliged to do as she did, and his hands undid the buttons of her shirt. His hands went over her smooth, porcelain white skin. Then they traced back to her face and their kiss deepened.

They embraced each other again, and their bodies became one.

Little did they know, two eyes were watching.

* * *

_**Three Days later...**_

* * *

"Do you really have to go... My love?" Asked the woman, holding him in her embrace. He was sitting upright in the bed, and she was holding him. Her chest was pressed to his back, and even though this would otherwise arouse him, make him happier, now it only made him sad. He had to go, he was ordered by the High command.

"I must my love. You know I have to go. But I will come back sooner this time. Winter is coming, and we do not lead war in winter. My love, we will have so much time to be together, just you wait one more week. Then we will be together." Whispered the man, putting his hands around hers. They felt so small and fragile in his big and rough paws.

She sighed. She would miss him, just like he would. But he had to, otherwise there would be no way they could live well. She kissed his cheek, then let him stand up. Wrapping herself in the covers, she observed as he put his armor on, the golden shimmer of the cold metal. His cloak, made from bear fur draping on the ground. He looked beautiful with his armor on, like the hero he was. Taking his sword, strapping it to his back, putting his shield on his left hand, he lowered himself to her level and kissed her. She didn't want to let go, neither did he, but both knew he had. So he did, he broke away, stood up, and nodded with a sad expression on his face. He walked out of the room and through the corridor, out of the main door. She heard how he closed it.

She would be alone now. Tears slowly fell down her cheeks.

But someone was watching, two eyes were staring.

* * *

_**One Week later...**  
_

* * *

He came back home, almost running. It was dark today, just like it had been four days ago. Winter was coming, slowly, but surely. He knew it was. It was becoming colder and colder. He could see the batch of chopped down trees to the side of the house, where he had told the delivery squad to leave them. He was expecting the window in the kitchen to be glowing with the golden light of the lantern which hanged from the ceiling, but it was dark.

His home was dark, and so he felt something was wrong. Dropping his bag, he rushed in. The door was weakly open, and his concern grew. He threw it open, and saw a big bloody arrow on the wall in the end of the corridor. It was pointing towards the bedroom.

His eyes widened, he unseated his sword, and charged in the bedroom.

"No..." He said, his voice breaking, the sword falling to the ground. "No..." He managed to whisper.

There was one thing written on the wall, with blood. 'I see everything. I hear everything. I know everything.'

The man saw one thing on the covers of the bed, the letters 'I' and 'O'. His eyes were wide as he turned around, his heart beating. He ran through the house, searching in every room, until finally, on the little pedestal, underneath their portrait, he saw a white shirt, covered in blood, thorn at a few places.

His tears had already started falling, and as he looked up, at the portrait of himself and his love, he felt his eyes bulging out. His love's face was hidden by an 'X' which was cut in the painting. He screamed as reality finally kicked in, as he realized it was not a scam, not a sick joke, but reality.

He screamed. For a minute or so. His voice breaking. But he kept going on. As the minute passed, he lost his voice and his scream became one of mute pain. At last, his head fell down, his eyes bulging and his face covered by snot and tears.

"Whoever you are... Wherever... You are... I will look... I will look for you..." He whispered, his voice hoarse and lowered to a growl. "I will... Find you... I and I will... I will... Kill you..." He finished, closing his eyes.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" He roared. "I WILL FIND YOU! AND THEN I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY AND THEN I WILL KILL YOU!" He kept going on. "I WILL RIP OUT ALL OF YOUR LIMBS, THEN REATTACH THEM, THEN RIP THEM OUT AGAIN!" He roared, his eyes overflowing with tears. He could only see a bluish haze now, nothing other than this. "I WILL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME? I WILL! I WILL KILL YOU!" His roar broke into a wail of pain. He started crying.

"I will do it... For you... My love... My... Sarah..."

* * *

**A/N: Well there it is folks. I finally got back to writing. Probably the only chapter I'll get out for a while, but still something. Review and tell me what do you think, and what do you expect of this... Story.**


End file.
